The Second Wave
by Holopik
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Basically it takes the story of 'The Division' (Base game story combined with 'survival' DLC) and enhances it and puts in characters and much more from How To Train Your Dragon. Give it a chance. Hiccup's name is changed due to the setting and his nationality too. Same with most characters. Not all are included but most are. H/A
1. Summary

The National Security and Homeland Security Presidential Directive, (Called simply "Executive Directive 51" for short), created and signed by President of the United States George W. Bush on May 4, 2007, is a Presidential Directive which claims power to execute procedures for continuity of the federal government in the event of a "catastrophic emergency."

Harvey 'Hiccup' Bundesmeier is a 26 year old German native. On the day after his eighteenth birthday, he joined the Bundesgrenzschutz (German Federal-Border-Security) He would spend his first year getting accustomed to filling out paperwork and getting used to following orders. He is very resourceful and adaptive. Harvey H. Bundesmeier relies on his cunning for survival.

Training:

Bundespolizei, formerly known as bundesgrenzschutz (BSG)

Weiterstadt Red Army Faction

GSG 9

GSG 9 Undercover Agent Hannover Hell's Angels

In his second year with BGS, Brunsmeier was assigned to a joint task force aimed at quelling the growing threat of the Red Army Faction (RAF). In 2006 he was recruited by GSG 9 to go undercover, where he would spend four years imbedded with the Hannover Chapter of the Hell's Angels. Brunsmeier is known for taking obsolete items and repurposing them into weapons.


	2. Bad Week (Ch1)

"Fuking wonderful..." I sighed as I looked at the mile long queues by the shops outside my window. ' _Then again what do you expect? It's black bloody Friday'_ I thought to myself as I looked at all the people standing there, waiting, freezing.

This years' winter is definitely the worst one in years. At times the temperatures have fallen below negative fifteen degrees Celsius. Personally I despise shopping. It's boring and feels like a chore you really don't want to do.

That's why I've only been Black Friday shopping once and I promised myself to never step foot in a shop unless it's an emergency or if I run out of food.

I've had a very bad week so far and I don't plan to ruin it even farther. On Monday my sister died, I drank until I passed out. Tuesday I got fired from my job as a cop, I drank until I passed out. On Wednesday I got locked in my house by the blizzard outside with no food, just beer. I drank until I passed out. Thursday I had the worst hangover ever. Combine that with shopping and you get one disastrous combo. Now Friday and I have to watch people queue in a line as my source of entertainment because of a power loss.

I live alone in an apartment on the 6th floor. I have this terrible habit of drinking alcohol if I'm having a bad day. I've been working on it but it hasn't really gone my way so far.

My only family is nearby is my uncle who is an absolute c*nt. everyone else is either in Germany or in a different state. Nowadays I don't have many friends who I keep up with.

My name is Harvey 'Hiccup' Bundesmeier. I am a 26 year old German native. On the day after my eighteenth birthday, i joined the Bundesgrenzschutz (German Federal-Border-Security) I was also a part of the Bundespolizei, formerly known as bundesgrenzschutz (BSG), Weiterstadt Red Army Faction, GSG 9 and for a while I was a GSG 9 Undercover Agent (Hannover Hell's Angels).

I snapped out of my thoughts to go back to my amazing source of entertainment when people started to limply collapse for no apparent reason.  
 _'The hell?'_ I thought while studying the queues outside shops. Soon there was screaming and then I heard tires screech and saw a car slam into a fuel truck.

I stood there. Shocked.


	3. Searching For Supplies (Ch2)

It's been three weeks since the government had closed most if not all the routes in and out of the city. People have gone crazy. I still haven't been called in which is either a good thing or a bad thing.

It's bad because there is nothing to do nowadays apart from staying in a locked apartment, with newspaper covered windows 24/7. Only stepping out to gather food or occasionally look for warmer clothes. Today I'm out of food. I have been since last night but I decided to not go out at night. Plus, there was a rather severe blizzard.

 _'Off we go I guess'_ I thought to myself as I jumped out of my window to land on a garbage truck six feet below. The truck was loud. _'Hopefully I didn't just alert any rioters'._ I drop from the truck onto the snow covered ground below. There wasn't too much snow, about ten centimetres at most.

 _'Now where the hell do we go'._ I ask myself as I look around. The only two weapons I have are: a butterfly knife I've had for five years and a P226 pistol I've had from my days at the SEALs. (Sig Sauer P226 MK25 chambered in 9mm and engraved with an anchor on the left side of the slide and UID label on the opposite side. )I wear a green shirt covered by a grey hoodie which is covered by dark brown coat. A black, slouchy beanie, dark grey almost green cargo pants and black Military grade gloves. Also I have a black backpack I picked up from inside of a car a week back.

If I could I would gladly wear my division gear over the clothes. The knee pads, the holsters, the bulletproof vest and a far better backpack. However, I can't wear all that because when we signed up we had to swear an oath to only wear the gear if we are called in. And I keep my promises, even if it is the end of the world.

 _'Left it is'_ and I start heading in that direction with my pistol cocked and loaded in my hand. I heard commotion in front so I hid behind the nearest car "-did you see 'dat bitches face when I killed 'er husband in front of 'er" "ye ye whatever, you never lemme get any suckas to kill..."

Their little conversations infuriated me because it made me remember the time when I was ten and my father was killed during a mugging... I shake my head side to side to get rid of those thoughts and focus. I decide to peek over and notice that there's two rioters crouched by what looked like a body, looting it.

One has only a pistol while the other one has a short shotgun without a stock but it did have a small red dot sight and a foregrip. Plus a laser sight. I smug grin stretches across my face as I roll over the hood of the car I was behind and shoot the guy with the shotgun while sliding. The other guy looked up at me and before he could even reach his pistol I shot him in the head.

I slowly stroll over to the bodies and pick up the shotgun that guy had. "Serbu Super Shorty huh?" I ask myself as I inspect the shotgun. It's a twelve gauge. The guy had six shells on it and the shotgun itself was already loaded with two shells and one in the chamber. _'Not too shabby'._


	4. New Acquaintance (Ch3)

I proceeded down the street which was covered by snow, abandoned shopping carts and garbage bags. The road was blocked with cars and all the shops were barricaded. I saw a convenience store which was heavily barricaded with wooden planks and nails.

I was about to live on when I glanced down at my new shotgun and an ideas sprung into my mind. I walked up to the shop and thought to myself. _'Come on shotty, I believe'_ I pointed the shorty at the top plank which was barricading the door, looked away so the wood wouldn't hit me square in the face and pulled the trigger.

A loud bang went off and as I looked at the door I noticed the first planks was in pieces on the ground. _'One down, two to go'._ Two trigger pulls later. All the planks were obliterated and the door was pretty much welcoming me with open arms. I reload my shotgun before I enter and do an ammo count.

Six shells left for the shotgun, that's two full reloads. Two mags and about a half left for the P226, that's thirty one bullets. I cock my shotgun and hesitantly enter the store. I checked everywhere and found not a single living soul.

So I take off my back pack, open it and start filling it with sad much food as possible. There wasn't much but it would have to do. When I was on the last shelf I heard the door squeak. I froze. At first I thought that it was the wind so I let it go.

But then there were sounds of boots hitting the ground. Very lightly however. _'The guy must be light... weird...'_ I immediately took out my butterfly knife and I did the 'quickdraw' to open it since I wanted to stay as quiet as possible. I crouched down a bit and cocked my in one hand, knife in the other I slowly crept towards where the sounds stopped. The figure was noticeably shorter than myself. I was five foot ten. I slowly rise to my full height while the figure is furiously searching through the cabinets and shelves for something.

Instead of talking i just decide to flip the safety switch to 'off' producing a click sound which was just loud enough for the figure to hear since it stopped in it's tracks. While it was slowly raising it's hands it tried to grab a shard of broken glass. "I wouldn't do that if i were you bud, drop it." I heard a frustrated sigh which sounded rather feminine but i shrugged it off. "Now if you would like to turn around while keeping your hands in the air i'd be grateful. Don't try enough 'cuz i have no problem in making a hole in your skull"

When the figure turned around I it took me a while to notice that it was a female but i did. It took me a while because she had a balaclava on which covered her whole face apart from her eyes and eyebrows. I could also see a few strands of blonde hair streaming down her cheeks. i shook my head subtly to knock 'those' thoughts out and focus. She had a slightly frightened look on her face but she clearly tried her best to hide it and to seem confident. But i could see right through her. She was wearing a black baseball cap with purple tinted ski goggles sitting on the cap itself. She had icy blue eyes and dark 'n refined eyebrows. When she saw me her expression quickly changed from frustrated to desperate and pleading.

"Please, I just need food for my sister and her eight year old daughter. After that i'll leave. Please" She had a British accent. After a few seconds i sighed and slowly lowered my gun. I took off my bag and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you needed food, yes?"

"Yes"

"Anything else in particular?"

"Well, I was also searching for bandages, a needle and a thread. My niece was shot in the leg about ten minutes before i found this place. Don't suppose you have any of that?"

"Well, I'm a trained medic if you need someone to stitch her up or take out the bullet..."

"How can I trust you? I just met you, plus i'm sure i'll be able to do it. I was taught first aid in the SAS two years before this went to shit."

"Well, you're still alive aren't you? Also, they TAUGHT you first aid, have you ever had to use first aid or have you ever had to stitch someone up in an intense situation?"

"Fair enough.. follow me..."


	5. Failed Mugging (Ch4)

We've been walking for a few minutes now in silence.

"Well.." I asked slightly irritated by the silence

-No Responce

"Aw, come on i'm just trying to start a conversation here... Care to help me out?" I tried lighting up the mood a bit

"Fine.. so what were you doing before this shit happened? Oh and are you German or something because you have a very thick, German sounding accent... not sure if it is German though..."She asked with a frown

"Well... I was in Germany until I was 24, then I moved here... Back in Germany I was part of the German special forces for six years... then i moved here to become a cop for two years. And now this whole place is in pieces. How about you?" After i mentioned special forces her eyes widened for a split second snd she showed mild interest.

"As I said before, I'm SAS, or at least i was... and then..." She stopped with a watery eyes

"Don't worry if you don't want to tell me that's fine" I reassured her

"You're said you were going to help so i might aswell... As i was saying when i was still part of the SAS i found out my mother, who was in NY at the time was diagnosed with brain cancer. That's when i flew out here against orders and was kicked out because of it. Then my mom died... and now this bullshit..." She finished with tears forming rivers down her cheeks.

I stopped her, turned her around and pulled her into my chest. She tried to pull away at first but then she gave up and held onto me like her life was on the line "There there, let it out barbie" She stopped upon hearing that and mumbled 'Barbie?' into my chest

"Well what the bloody hell am i supposed to call you when i didn't even get your name" She let out a quiet chuckle at that and pulled away which i let her to. She held out her hand and said

"Alyssa Peake" She held out her hand for a hand shake i gently held her hand

"Harvey Brunsmeier" After which i brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles softly. She laughed softly

"Bit formal don't yo-" the moment was ruined when she was cut off by a bullet almost hitting her in the head. We stared at eachother wide-eyed and then she pulled me behind a cop car. I stared at the number plate, mainly because it was the only thing i could stare at, and noticed my friend Matthew who was a cop too had the same number too.

"IF YOU HIT MY FRIEND'S CAR YOU'RE PAYING BUD"

The said person reponded by loading the car's front with a storm of bullets. I roll my eyes and reach for my pistol. Before I can even fully pull it out of it's holster she stopped me. I stare at her for a second.

"What?" I asked in a loud whisper

"Don't" she replies in a softer whisper which somehow makes me calm all of a sudden

"What's gotten into you he almost killed you?!"

"Just ask him what he wants.. we can't kill him" I was about to ask why but I was cut off by a death glare.

"FINE WE GET IT, THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

There was silence for a minute and then he yelled in a gruff voice.

"ALL YOUR SHIT, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT JUST GUVE ME EVERYTHING"

I look up to Alyssa and whisper

"This what you wanted?" She just shrugged and ushered me to get up. We walk out from behind the car with our hands raised above our heads.

We reach the guy and he holds out a pistol in each hand. One aimed at my nose and the other aimed at her forehead. He was a bald African-American. The guy was rather large, clearly over six foot tall.

However his hands were shaking which gave away his nervousness and the fact this is clearly his first time mugging someone. I noticed he was missing a few teeth here and there.

"Throw your guns behind me, NOW" We did ask him out because I didn't plan on dying.

"You, German, take off your pack and take ten steps back, same with you bitch."

"If I were you I'd keep my balls covered if you're going to call her that... last I heard the last guy who insulted her ended up with one of his balls going KIA." She burst out laughing at that which made the guy push the gun's muzzle harder against her forehead.

"Shut the FUCK up and drop your shit". I rolled my eyes and slowly took off my pack and dropped it at his feet. _'All my bloody food and meds gone because of this blondie... why the hell did I listen to her'_

Just as I was about to take the steps back I looked at my wrist to see my watch glowing bright orange.

"FINALLY" I exclaimed loudly and swiftly grabbed the guy's wrist so firmly it caused him to drop his gun and scream out in pain.

"I'm going to ask you to do two things for me... CLEAR?!"

"C-c-clear S-sir" I laugh at how ironic it was that a big, vet muscular dark skinned guy was so easily beaten.

"First, apologise to the lady." I looked over at her to see her eyes as wide as humanly possible staring at my wrist. I shrugged it off and turned back to the guy who was getting his wrist taken through hell and back.

"S-sorry, m-ma'am."

"And second, what the fuck is your name and who do you think you bloody hell are?!"

"Friends call me T-toothless sir"

 **A/N This is my first Author Note so far and I'm typing this mainly to thank one of the readers, gostrider, for reminding me to mention that Hiccup has a German accent.**

 **Oh and make sure to review. Constructive criticism is very well appreciated since this is my first story... thanks and hope you enjoyed chapter 4**


End file.
